1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to file sharing systems and methods and particularly relates to securing data files stored and shared over a cloud based network. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to secure data shared over cloud with life time control on the shared data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data sharing is the practice of making data available for others to reuse the data. Now a days data sharing among the people or among organizations is unavoidable to make the business, for scholarly research, entertainment and many other purposes.
The security of shared data has always been a difficult task. In known systems, users are often limited to just sharing out the data. However security of shared data is a big issue in personal applications as well as industries.
To protect data, one type of security procedure involves encrypting the data, so that even if the data falls into the wrong hands, it cannot be read without a key. Many application level programs provide some form of such encryption. Subsequently, the files maintained in the shared directory may be encrypted.
However, even the foregoing typical cryptographic systems are still highly reliant on keys externally managed by the user for security.
Further in case of cloud storage systems, data security may depend on encryption provided by cloud storage provider or explicitly managed by the user. Sharing of data is complicated by the fact that it is difficult to manage data file security because, the user may not be able to access the data, recall the data and control the data usage once data leaves the storage (cloud or device) after sharing.
Currently there is no single solution available to secure and protect shared data within or outside the storage. And also no technique exists to control the data once the content is delivered to the intended recipient.
Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system which provides secured data storage and data sharing over cloud. There is also a need for a method and system which provides for data security even after the data file exit the storage. Further there is need for a method and system which enables a user to control the data file even after sharing. Moreover, there is a need for a method and system for securing data shared through mobile devices, emails/FTP and cloud storage.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.